Scenes captured through a camera or other imaging devices may include identifiable objects, such as persons, trees, cars, street signs, clouds, animals, micro-organisms, embryo (via ultrasound imaging), etc. While a human viewing a video or image may readily be able to identify objects captured therein, the same cannot be said of machines or computers. To a computer, a given image, without more, is a collection of pixels that represent colors, and a video is an ordered sequence of images (frames). Therefore, general-purpose computers are unable to discern objects within an image/video, absent human inputs and/or special image/video processing.